


Kill at a Crossroads

by izzyyblue



Series: The Chronicles of Kilos [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Little Peak Metro, Loosely inspired by Dexter, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyyblue/pseuds/izzyyblue
Summary: At a young age, Ayan Kilos witnessed her mother's murder during a robbery gone wrong. Now 20 years later, she is on a journey to find the person who took her mother's life away. Ayan travels the country in search for her mother's killer and leaves a trail of bodies behind her where ever she goes. Will she continue on with her murderous rampage until she is completely sated from her blood lust and risk being caught or can someone save her before she loses her humanity?





	Kill at a Crossroads

Ayan scattered to hide under her bed when she heard her mother's fearful plea coming from the living room. She was overwhelmed with fear as she heard the desperate cries and the rough aggression of an unknown man. All she could focus on was trying to stay hidden while the sounds of a struggle were prominent in the other room.  
Then she heard something different. Something that would ultimately seal her fate for the rest of her life.  
A single gunshot rang through the air like church bells on a Sunday morning. It was like time slowed down as Ayan crawled out from her hiding spot and ran to where her mother was in the living room. She stopped in her tracks once she saw the lifeless body of the only person that loved her. A single bullet hole between her eyes took away her life.  
Ayan was so shocked that she didn't even realize that someone came into the house and took her away from her mother's body. She cried hysterically, wanting nothing more to be with her mother. The police officer that carried her away put her in a police cruiser, where she was transported to the Little Peak Metro Division. When they arrived, Ayan was brought into a room to talk to a man who introduced himself as Detective Vega.  
"I know that you are very upset right now, but I just need you to tell me what happened to your momma, little one." Detective Vega said to her, while trying to calm down the wailing child.  
"I don't know what happend. I heard a man yelling at mommy and I hid under my bed because I was scared. That's what she always said to do." Ayan replied while trying hard not to cry again. "I just want to be with my mommy! Where is my mommy?".  
Detective Vega hestiated on how to tell the child that her mother was killed in the altercation, so he went the easy way out.  
"Your mommy had to go somewhere because it was her time, but I can assure you that she is in a better place now and she is always going to be watching over you. . . just not physically." The detective told Ayan so that she would understand that her mother was dead.  
Ayan just sat there trying to process the fact that her only living parent was now dead.  
"We have contacted your aunt, who has agreed to take you into her care. You will be going to live with her until futher notice." Vega said to Ayan, desperately trying to get the young girl's mind off of her mother's murder.  
Ayan was then led into the waiting area of the police station, where she was handed over to her aunt.  
"Thank you so much, Officers! I simply did not know what I would do if I lost Ayan too. I am so relieved that you all were able to get her out safely. It's a shame about what happened to Blake, she didn't deserve any of this. Again, thank you so much!" Sandra told the officers when she was picking up Ayan.  
Once they were out of the building, Sandra violently pulled Ayan into the car and forced her into the back seat.  
"You're lucky I am taking you in, you little shit. You should have been dead like your momma, but you somehow managed to escape that. You're going to regret hiding under that bed." Sandra hissed in frustration as she drove them to her house.  
Little did she now that the next thirteen years would redefine what Hell really means to her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: More updates to come soon! Thank you to my wonderful beta, Elizabeth, who is over on Wattpad under the username @lizchat123


End file.
